Deception
by PyroManaic
Summary: Rogue meets a man on the internet his name is Remy, she says hers is Raven. She talks to him like any other guy on the internet but soon she starts falling for him. But how can she have a relationship with a guy across the net and one she has lied to?
1. Chapter 1

**Deception**

Rogue meets a man on the internet, he says his name is Remy, she says hers is Raven. She talks to him like any other guy on the internet but soon she starts falling for him. But how can she have a relationship with a guy across the net and one she has lied to?

It was a typical day, Rogue had awoken to a busy day in the mansion, full of teenage mutants all trying to have a decent breakfast before getting ready for school, cramming in final bits of revision and finishing (some even starting) homework due in for the day. Rogue entered the kitchen, it was packed, and everyone was scrambling for the fridge and cupboards or trying to steal each other's food. Rogue busied herself with getting her own food, being careful not to touch anyone. After giving up on trying to get a decent meal she quickly grabbed the pop tart that had just sprung out the toaster before Ray had noticed and left the overly crowded mansion into the outdoors, ready to walk to school. But no matter how crowded the mansion was, she was always still alone. For no one dared to get close to her, for either her deadly skin or her deadly attitude.

After she arrived at school the bell went signalling for first class was beginning. Not caring if she was late she took her time to get to class. When she finally got there the whole class had sat down, there weren't many seats left. So Rogue made herself comfortable at the back of the room at the end of the table, leaving a chair between her and a gothic girl called Wanda. Wanda was sitting with her twin brother Pietro. Wanda didn't mind Rogue, she was neither friend nor enemy of her, but her brother on the other hand hated Rogue because she was an X-Man and she had beaten him badly many times before.

He sniggered at her when she sat down, and muttered 'loner' loud enough for her to hear. Rogue just rolled her eyes and turned her head to watch the teacher teach them algebra. As the teacher droned on, Rogue got out her iPod and listened to her music while getting lost in her thoughts.

Soon it was lunch, even though Rogue did not have a true friend, the X-Men accepted her and she joined them. As they ate their lunch they discussed gossip and were laughing about each other's jokes but none paid any attention to Rogue unless for a comment on something or other. She sat there staring out the window, blocking out the pain.

The day went slowly and silently, Rogue sat in class alone, listening to her iPod, trying to concentrate on her work and not the sharp pain in her heart. Once the day had finished she rushed home, to avoid the rush of students coming back to the mansion and Logan's sympathy stares. She flopped herself on her bed, which was still messy from the morning where she had thrown her clothes onto it. Ignoring them she shoved them off her bed and grabbed her laptop.

Switching it on, she logged onto MSN Messenger. A message appeared. Someone had added her on MSN.

"Who's this?" She questioned. she accepted his invitation. He was online! Surprised she clicked onto his name and doubled clicked to talk him but before she could do that he had already sent her a message.

"Bonjour chere"

"Bonjour" She imitated back, still very suspicious. Perhaps it was one of the Brotherhood or X-Men trying to fool with her? Especially as they were _typing_ with an accent.

"You speak French?"

"Oh no! I don't speak French" She replied back quickly.

"Haha, mocking me chere?"

"Perhaps" Rogue smirked to herself.

"I like someone who teases"

Rogue laughed out loud. _This is definitely someone trying to fool me! _Feeling in a cheeky mood suddenly she responded, "I'll tease you all night long then"

"Ah chere, I would adore such a thing but I don't even know your name"

_Pfft! They know perfectly well who I am! But I can have some fun with this though…_

"My name is Raven, what is yours?"

"Raven? Sounds very dark and mysterious, they are always the most interesting girls. My name is Remy"

"That's cool. So how are you?"

"Much better now!"

_How corny are they going to get? This is pathetic!_

"Haha, I'm sure" She responded instead.

"So, what's a fine belle like yourself on MSN during the day?"

"Apparently talking to a 'french' guy" She wittedly retorted.

"Haha! Fiery! But I guess if you ask a stupid question you'll get a stupid answer"

"Too true" She said. "So where did you get my MSN address from?"

"A friend gave it to me"

"Who?"

"John"

_What? I don't know anyone by that name, they probably just made it up!_

"Oh, alright then"

"Rogue!" Someone screamed through her door, a second later there was hard pounding causing her door to shake under it. "Time for a training session!"

"Shit" Rogue cursed. "I have to go, I'll see you later" She typed to Remy and signed off MSN. An offline message came up before it shut it off.

"Au roir chere"

I haven't written anything for over two years now! I know I am pathetic but I just lost it, I just couldn't write anymore so I didn't try. An idea came to me, this is just a sample of the beginning, I hope you enjoy!

Read it. Review it. Love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for the reviews:D You all are awesome!**

Rogue rushed down the Danger Room, hopping on one foot and she pulls her training boot. The rest of team are there waiting, Wolverine at the doors ready to brief them.

"Finally stripes! Okay today's training program is to take out each of the Brotherhood but obviously we only have the robots that impersonate them" He pressed the button to open the doors, Quicksilver, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, the Toad, the Blob and Mystique were standing there, posed for battle. "Go, go, go!"

All the X-Men rushed in, Cyclops leading them. "Iceman, Jean and Shadowcat attack them from behind and Magma, Nightcrawler and Rogue you lot attack from the front with me!"

Shadowcat grabbed both Jean's and Iceman's arms and jumped down into the ground phrasing through it and appearing behind the Brotherhood, Iceman then creates a bridge of ice to guide them straight to them, his fists covered in ice for a hard punch. Jean was using her telekinesis powers to lift rocks from around them ready to fire.

On the front Cyclops posed his hand on his visor ready to unleash his devastating force beams, Magma has fired up to his flame form, a lava pool began to form around her as her eyes burned an orange blaze. Nightcrawler stood beside Rogue ready to transport her to the Blob so she can absorb his power and take him out completely.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" Suddenly the Brotherhood broke into movement and charged at each of the X-Men. Iceman ran towards and hit Avalanche forcefully in the mouth but got hit at the same time in the stomach from a low punch. Jean came in with throwing rocks promptly at Avalanche but the Blob came in between him and the rocks and reflected them by bounding them off his stomach and hitting Jean before she could create a force field. One hit her in the head which caused her to lose consiousness and fall down from the ice bridge and hitting the hard ground.

"Jean!" Scott screamed. He rushed over to her and picked her up. "Rogue! Take him out!"

Nightcrawler quickly grabbed Rogue's clothed arm and transported her behind the Blob, she ripped off her glove and touched his bare shoulder. Nothing happened.

"What?!" Rogue shouted before she was flung back with Nightcrawler into a large boulder, a large crack was heard. Nightcrawler's arm was pointing at a strange and horrid angle.

A few seconds later Scarlet Witch and Mystique were standing above them on the top of the boulder, the Witch's hands blazing a deep, angry blue and Mystique had shape shifted her nails into sharp, long talons ready to strike.

Suddenly they stopped. They had turned back into robots and the scenery had changed into electronic devices.

"Okay, okay. Move back come on elf time to get you to the infirmary" Wolverine picked Kurt up and carefully took him down to the medical room. "Class dismissed!"

Everyone was staring at Rogue.

"Why didn't you absorb Blob?!?" Scott yelled, he was still holding onto Jean, who was coming to slowly.

"Ah… Ah-" She began.

"Yeah! That's like the only thing you had to do!" Kitty joined in. No one but Kurt had seen that Rogue couldn't absorb him but he wasn't here to defend her.

"Ah tried!"

"Yeah right! You just wanted to him to get hurt"

Wolverine came back into the Danger Room and witnessed that everyone was yelling at Rogue. "Whoa, whoa! Kurt's going to be fine, he's just going to have a bandage for a little bit"

Everyone quieted down, Rogue was grasping her hands tightly, one still bare.

"Rogue-" Logan started but she just dashed past him and out the room.

Rogue ran straight to her room, frustrated and confused. She was angry at the X-Men for always blaming her because it was easy to. And confused why her powers hadn't worked. _Was it because it was a robot? It's worked before…_

Her laptop was still on her bed from were she left it. She went over to it and turned it on while she got changed out of her training uniform. She heard a ringing noise come from her computer, her MSN had automatically signed her on and the guy she talked to earlier was talking to her.

"Well bonjour again chere"

"Hey"

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine" This was completely the opposite actually, she hadn't realized but tears were very slowly leaking from her eyes.

"Only fine my chere?"

"Yeah"

"You don't seem very talkative, are you sure you are okay?"

This only made Rogue more upset, she had now noticed she was crying and the tears were pouring more continuously, and she was having trouble reading the screen.

"Of course I am"

"If you say so my chere"

"Why do you call me 'my chere'?" Rogue questioned.

"Because I like you, and its nice to call someone that"

"People aren't nice" With that said Rogue signed off and turned her laptop off. She sat on her bed with her knees curled up to her body, her forehead leaning on her knees as the drops of salty tears dripped down onto her lap. She silently cried that night until her body couldn't stay awake with her uncontrollable shaking and she soon fell asleep on her tear drenched sheets.

**I hope the fight part was understandable:D**

**Read it. Review it. Love it.**


End file.
